Nifty Fifteen
by SlayerBVC
Summary: A set of fifteen short stories into certain characters. Chapter 4: Ferb.
1. Phineas and Isabella

Nifty Fifteen- Phinbella

Just fifteen snapshots of the relationship exhibited by Phineas and Isabella.

* * *

**01. Laugh**

Even Ferb admitted that it was a mistake on his part, not that it mattered to Phineas and Isabella who were both in a fit of laughter after being unexpectedly drenched in honey.

**02. Catch**

At five-years old it was the first time any of them had been on roller skates.

"Whoa, whoa, oh no."

"gotcha Izzy." Isabella turned her head around and saw that Phineas had caught her. It was only then that she truly fell in love with him.

**03. New Year's**

January 1st was an important day anywhere in the world, but even moreso for Isabella as it was Phineas' birthday.

**04. Kiss**

Phineas was well aware of the traditional midnight kiss at the start of the new year. What he wasn't expecting was for Isabella to give him one right when he turned thirteen that night.

**05. Chocolate**

It was the earliest photo that both of their moms have of them. At Phineas' 2nd birthday party, with chocolate cake and ice cream smeared over both of their faces.

**06. Sweet**

Isabella, and Isabella alone knew of Phineas' weakness for watermelon. So it didn't take him long to figure out who left the instructions for growth elixir on the front porch.

**07. Spurt**

It was only when Isabella came over on a snow day that she realized without her snowboots on, Phineas was now at her eye level.

**08. Coincidence**

While she figured that Perry would just turn up okay as always, she also found it odd that Pinky was nowhere to be seen at that same time either.

**09. Swim**

The four otter pups at the zoo had their mother pass on prematurely. But the zookeeper was still baffled that the two kids had succeeded in teaching the month-old pups to swim.

**10. Only Child**

Isabella would give anything to have an older sister who could give her advice. But at least Candace listened sometimes.

**11. Friend**

She'd known Phineas for far longer than Ferb had. But she still saw them both as her best friends.

**12. Free**

The motorcycle was just for show and didn't actually run. But Isabella was already envisioning her and Phineas cruising along a highway, with nothing in their way.

**13. Dream**

The kiss was so passionate, Isabella couldn't believe that this was happening. It was then that she woke up and sheepishly grinned as she flipped her saliva soaked pillow over.

**14. Paris**

No matter how much she tried to forget it, it was one of the few times she truly had doubts that he felt the same feelings for her.

**15. Personal Favorite: Rylee**

The little hedgehog was the cutest thing Isabella had ever seen, and was also her favorite birthday present Phineas had given her.

* * *

Well that's it. Please review and let me know if you want me to do more of these.


	2. Perry and Doofenshmirtz

**Nifty Fifteen- Perry and Doofenshmirtz**

Note: This is my first fanfic of any kind about these two.

* * *

**01. Rhythm**

The daily fights had become routine for both of them for over five years. And neither of them seemed to care how long it continued.

**02. Priorities**

Heinz had no idea why Perry the Platypus went through the trouble to steer his latest -inator away from that one backyard on Maple Drive.

**03. Incognito**

"Aaand... perfect." Doof said.

Perry who was now in a brown wig, a dress, and still a platypus, rolled his eyes wondering how his nemesis had convinced him to play his girlfriend for him at his high school reunion. And more importantly how many people would actually buy such a ridiculous disguise.

**04. Humane**

As much as he wanted to, Heinz could never bring himself to cause bodily harm to his Semi-aquatic foe. The chief reason being that those animal rights nuts in the next building over would never leave him alone if he did do such a thing.

**05. Speech**

"Okay seriously? Perry the Platypus, how could you make a noise that translates to absolutely nothing?" Doofenshmirtz asked his enemy after having tried out his animal translator-inator on him.

Perry just shrugged his semi-free shoulders. Even he himself had no idea what the chattering noise he made meant.

**06. Prepared**

Doof always kept a trap ready on his off days. Knowing full well that Perry the Platypus would break out of it in under eleven minutes, or twenty-two on a bad day.

**07. Simple**

Heinz had learned a long time ago to not keep it simple and to bite off more than he can chew when it came to his evil plans. Or was it the other way around.

**08. Plead**

"I'm just asking you to ask Monobrow to stop wiretapping my daughter's cell phone. Please Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz asked Perry.

**09. Inaugural**

"Oh you must be my new nemesis. Well let's see how this goes."

_11 Minutes Later:_ "Curse You Perry the Platypus!"

**10. Fair Fight**

Perry wasn't exactly at 100% during his second day on the job, Doofenshmirtz noticed his exhaustion and surprisingly offered to put his evil plan on hold until the semi-aquatic mammal had recovered the next day.

**11. Convenience**

Perry always made it a habit to know what his owners were building that day. More often than not their creations were what allowed him to foil Doof's evil schemes.

**12. Blind**

Even Perry could not figure out why Doof was always unable to recognize him without his fedora, despite the fact that he was the only Platypus he saw on a regular basis.

**13. Shock**

Just when he thought he knew the doctor well-enough he was proven wrong. Perry was utterly confused as to why his nemesis was secretly a Daybreak* fan.

**14. Trapped**

Neither of them knew how they'd ended up about to be boiled of alive by the native population, all Heinz knew was it was Perry's fault.

**15. Sick Day**

"Oh *sneeze* hello Perry the Platypus." "Listen about my evil plan today I-" Doofenshmirtz had only blinked and saw that his nemesis was gone. "Same time tomorrow then?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

1.) PnF universe version of the Twilight franchise.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Candace Flynn

**Nifty Fifteen – Candace**

**01. Secret**

Ferb had accidentally found out about his stepsister's unhealthy obsession with Ducky Momo when he was seven. It was one of the few times he was glad he wasn't a talker like Phineas.

**02. Bust**

Mom left her in charge so often, that it had become an automatic reflex. The number 3 on her cell phone being permanently scratched off was proof enough.

**03. Dad**

Candace was secretly glad that Phineas wasn't so nosy as to ask her about him. Because the fact that he had died of a heart attack less than a month after he (Phineas) was born, might just be too much for him to take.

**04. BFF**

Until she met Stacy in Kindergarten, Candace had never really had any friends before.

**05. Caring**

"Mom! No it's serious this time." "Phineas just got hit by a motorcycle!" Candace yelled into her phone as she put her little brother's limp, but still conscious twelve-year old body into the car to get him to the hospital.

"Candace...but." he struggled to ask.

"You can be a pain, but you're still my brother." she replied.

**06. Stepbrother**

Ferb was just so quiet that she could never really figure him out as well as Phineas had.

**07. Wardrobe**

It was only when she noticed her brothers wearing hoodies more often that she realized how little her own look had changed.

**08. Weakness**

Candace had only stared into the rabbit's cute eyes and she completely forgot that it was possibly a wild animal.

**09. Benefit**

It was during her Junior Year of High School that she realized the upside of having two geniuses for brothers.

**10. Jeremy**

She had never thought that this much of her life revolved around him, but even she was surprised upon meeting the Jeremy obsessed part of herself.

**11. Exception**

There were very rare instances where she made the effort to not bust her brothers. All of which she had enjoyed thoroughly.

**12. Fear**

It wasn't so much heights that scared her. It was the idea of falling that did.

**13. Monotreme**

Candace had very little memory that it was her who had begged Dad to buy Perry when she was a toddler.

**14. Sibling**

When her parents told her that they were going to have another baby, a four-year old Candace refused to look either of them in the face. But all of that jealousy melted away when she saw little Phineas' big blue eyes.

**15. Personal Choice: Gift**

"Phineas where are we going? Jeremy's waiting for me inside." A blindfolded Candace asked her brother, desperately wanting to get back to her 17th birthday party.

"Don't worry sis, it's not that farther away." "Okay you can take the blindfold off."

Candace's jaw dropped when Ferb pulled the cover off of the shiny new silver convertible that was parked outside their house, and figured that her brothers had built it.

"So do you like your birthday gift?" Phineas asked.

Words failed her and she ended up pulling both of her brothers into a hug. She could not and would not bust them for this.

* * *

#14 is actually from a personal experience.

-I was 1½ years old when my eldest sister was born, and I allegedly refused to look my mom when my dad took me to the hospital to visit. My mom even said that when they brought her home my reaction was something to the effect of: 'You didn't tell me we were keeping her.'

* * *

Please Review


	4. Ferb Fletcher

**Nifty Fifteen: Ferb Fletcher**

**

* * *

**

**01. Silent**

-Ferb found it easier to stay focused when he stayed quiet, and whenever that day's project was done he was more than willing to add his two cents.

**02. Mum**

-She had been told that the chances of her surviving the pregnancy were slim, but she was willing to give her life so her child could have one.

**03. Memorial**

-Every summer when they visited Grandma Winnie and Grandpa Reg in Britain, Lawrence would set an afternoon aside so the two of them could visit her grave site.

**04. Laughter**

-Up to that point Phineas had never heard his stepbrother laugh before. But even Ferb joined in the laugh he was sharing with Isabella.

**05. Odd**

-When his dad took him to meet Linda's children, a four-year old Ferb didn't exactly know what to make of Perry upon seeing him.

**06. Age**

-He was older than his stepbrother by three months. But they got along so well that the difference was barely noticeable.

**07. Best Friend**

-The saddest thing he had to do was say goodbye to Emily when he had to move to Danville in America. Ferb had a permanent smile stuck on his face when she wrote that her Dad had been promoted and would be transferred to Danville by next summer.

**08. Observer**

-Over time he found it increasingly difficult to resist the urge to move things along between his stepbrother and Isabella. Ferb didn't even think it was possible for someone to be so oblivious to romance.

**09. Chatterbox**

-Phineas was one the few people he talked with on a consistent basis.

**10. Accent**

-Candace had challenged him to talk as much as Phineas did for one day. The next day every one of the Fireside Girls were begging him to talk more. Luckily Isabella got the troop to focus.

**11. Surprise**

-Even if she sent him a letter telling him about her visit, it wouldn't have gotten to him in time. So when Emily came for a surprise visit in late December, it was the happiest that Phineas had ever seen his stepbrother.

**12. Bulk**

-He only began to notice the thick muscle on his biceps after he turned twelve.

**13. Basic**

-He had taken apart and put back all of the wires and the lamp still wouldn't turn on. Then Phineas tapped him on the shoulder, and flipped on a wall switch. Ferb could only chuckle at how he'd overlooked something so simple.

**14. Ancestry**

-For a ten-year old he was extremely proud of his British heritage.

**15. Quad**

-It was perhaps his favorite photo, with himself, Emily, Isabella, and Phineas all on top of each other in their snow-covered backyard.

* * *

Everybody can picture #10 right? Okay.

Please Review.


End file.
